


Army of One

by AshenFeathers



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Other, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, cursing, the whole cast and crew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenFeathers/pseuds/AshenFeathers
Summary: Cascade has been through a lot  - losing his job at Joja Corp, joining the Ravagers, a tough city gang that skirts the outer areas of Zuzu City, and losing his dad. He's decided that it's time for a change - and Pelican Town feels like just what he's been waiting for.





	Army of One

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I'm terrible at summaries! 
> 
> Anyway, this is my first fic for Stardew Valley! I hope that everything's alright, and that no one is too out of character, but feedback is totally appreciated! 
> 
> I am currently searching for a beta ! hit me up here on AO3 if you're interested, and I can send you my discord handle !

_Dear Cascade,_  
If you’re reading this, you must be in dire need of change.  
The same thing happened to me long ago, I’d lost sight of what mattered most in life… real connections with other people and nature. So, I dropped everything and moved to the place I truly belong…  
I’ve enclosed the deed to that place… My pride and joy: New Haven Farm. It’s located in Stardew Valley, on the southern coast. It’s the perfect place to start your new life.  
This was my most precious gift of all, and now it’s yours. I know you’ll bring the family name honor, my boy.  
Love,  
Grandpa.  
P.S. If Lewis is still alive, say hi to the old guy for me, will ya? 

\---------- 

“Damn, your old man gave you a farm?” The voice next to him was gruff, and Cascade moves to stare at the other.

“Guess so…” Dark green eyes scan the letter again, then, looking at the deed, saw that it was, in fact, legit. He thinks back, on the last year or so, and he gives a huff, “You know what, Derek, maybe this is what I need. Maybe Gramps is right.” The words are soft, and he stares off at the twinkling lights of Zuzu City, shaking his head, “Just this last year has been shit, you know? Between losing my job, trying to hold down under the counter stuff, the best thing that’s happened to me is the Ravagers, and that’s only because you guys are a second family to me.” 

Derek only gives a grunt, “At least you got the garage right now. Maybe wait on it, see what’s up? Might’ve only been a low point, you know?”

Cascade gives a non-committal nod, not really listening as he started to formulate what he did have, and Derek gives him a pat on the back, “Once a Ravager, always a Ravager, no matter where you go. Besides, you won’t be far if you do go. Follow your intuition, man.”

“Don’t get all sage on me, man,” Cascade chuckles, shaking out his dark grey hair, “We’ll see. I have to figure out what all I do have, what I can afford to get out there. And contact this Lewis guy.” 

“You’ve got all day to do it tomorrow. For now, let’s head out, go to a bar?” 

“Sounds good, man.” 

They both board their bikes - Cascades a dark green that seemed to reflect his eyes, and in certain lighting, turned a deep purple, and it was one of his favorite things. He shrugged on the jacket, detailed with the Ravagers’ logo, a big, monstrous wolf head that seemed more leathery than furry, with their name spelled out above it. This was his home - with the Ravagers, in Zuzu City.

But maybe, just maybe… He needed the change. The fresh air, at least, would be good for him, and maybe he’d finally find someone to make all of this effort worthwhile.  


\----------

  
“Yeah, mom… Yeah, I’ve decided to take the land. Would suck if it were lost or something, you know?” Cascade gives a chuckle as his mom responds, telling him that was the truth. The farmland had, after all, been special to the both of them as they’d grown up. The tone turned serious then, and Cascade hummed, “They won’t follow me around constantly. Maybe a visit here and there. The Ravagers are my family, too, Ma, you know that. I know you don’t like it, but we’re not as bad as you thought, right? Have a little faith…. Yeah, love you too. I’ll call when I get there.”

Another call to Lewis left Cascade more tired than he should be. The man was excited that he’d be going, even if he’d only planned a season or two, and seemed confident that he could change Cascade’s mind on it. He hung up with a polite goodbye, and Cascade was back to packing up his things; he didn’t have much, a couple boxes worth of it had already been shipped off the to the place, and that had sucked quite a bit of his savings. Having sold off some of his older clothes, records, and the like helped with it, but he was left with a backpack full of clothes and other necessities, and his bike. He’d be there in a few hours, and he was almost nervous for it. He decides to leave the Ravagers jacket in his bag, not wanting to freak out his new neighbors. He didn’t know what kinds of rumors there were about them, and, while he knew he should be truthful, he didn’t want to them to think right away he was some kind of asshole. 

Donning his helmet, he gives a soft hum as he hits the kickstand, feeling the weight of the bike between his legs before finally taking off, feeling the thrum of the engine beneath him. He feels a bit of that anxiety ebb away as he peels off, letting himself feel the air against his exposed skin as he tore down the highway. It wouldn’t be long before he reached Stardew Valley, and the stop for gas would only take maybe ten minutes. He shoots a call to Lewis, lets him know that he’s on his way, and then, follows the road to his new home.  


\----------

  
“Hello! You must be Cascade! I’m Robin, the local carpenter. Major Lewis sent me here to fetch you and show you the way to your new home. He’s there right now, tidying things up for your arrival. The farm’s right over here, if you’ll follow me!”

She seemed rather chipper, and Cascade had to admit, he appreciated the energy after the long drive. Carefully maneuvering his bike over the dirt road, he smiles a bit at her as he extends his hand, “Cascade I am, pleasure to meet you, ma’am. Lewis said that you’re the one who’d be fixing up the house?” 

“That I was! I’ve added a kitchen and a bathroom for you, no extra cost, long as you give me some projects to work on later on in your years here.” He almost stops her, tells her this is definitely something temporary, but she keeps going, eyeing the motorcycle, “Oh, I think you and my son would get along so well. He’s got one of those.” She motions to the bike, already excited at the prospect of her son possibly having a new friend. Cascade only chuckles, watching as she begins to excitedly talk about Sebastian, “He’s also heavy into computers, technology in general, really, and it’s so hard to get him out of that room of his unless he’s meeting his two other friends. You should take the time to meet everyone in town! They’re all very excited to get a new farmer.” 

“Oh.. Well, that’s cool. Hopefully I’ll live up to expectation, yeah?” He chuckles again, parking the bike near the side of the house by a wooden box before watching her take in the place. It wasn’t what he expected - it was overgrown in some places, with a small lake near by, trees and nature having overtaken the area. Part of him didn’t mind it - he could already feel his fingers itching at the prospect of the busy work.

“Here we are! New Haven Farm. It’s a little overgrown, but there’s some good soil underneath that mess!” She leads me up towards the house, “And here we are, your new home.”

“Ah! The new farmer. Welcome, I’m Lewis, the mayor of Pelican Town. We’ve had a few telephone conversations already!” The man’s handlebar moustache seemed to twitch every time he talked, and Cascade gave a tiny, polite smile.

“Ah. Yeah, we have. It’s nice to meet you.” Extending his hand, he shakes Lewis’, smiling a bit as he nods.

“Everyone’s been asking about you. It’s not everyday that someone new moves into town! It’s quite a big deal!” He takes a moment to breathe, before facing the cottage again, “So, you’re moving into your grandfather’s old cottage.. It’s a good house.. Very rustic.” 

“Rustic? That’s one way to put it… Crusty might be a little more apt, though.”

 

It gets Cascade to snort, watching as the mayor turns to scold Robin, who only laughs good naturedly, “Don’t listen to her, Cascade,” Lewis starts, “She’s only trying to make you dissatisfied so that you buy one of her house upgrades!” Robin huffs, eyeing the man.

“From what she tells me, she’s already improved it a bit. Might end up having her come out again when my last paycheck pulls through.” Cascade chuckles, giving Robin a glint in her eye that he’d come to realize soon was nothing but trouble for him. 

“Anyway, you must be tired from the long journey, and should get some rest. Tomorrow, you should explore the town a bit and introduce yourself. The townspeople would appreciate it!” He starts on his way, before moving to point to the large box, “Oh, I almost forgot, if you have anything to sell, just place it in the box and I’ll come by during the night to collect it. Well.. Good luck!” 

After bidding goodbye to Lewis and Robin, Cascade was more than happy to park himself inside the cottage. The kitchen was small, big enough for the one person, and so was the bathroom. The main room consisted of a tv, a table with a single chair, and a bed shoved up against a corner. He’d eventually need to get that house upgrade - he needed an office, and a real bedroom, and maybe even somewhere to stash his other things. He starts to unpack, glad for the silence save the sounds of the forest.

Eventually, he’s got the house unpacked, save a few boxes he has no room for just yet. He shoves them under the bed, glad that there’s enough space, and begins rearranging the furniture the way he wants it. He doesn’t notice the knock on the door at first, only realizing it after he’s got the bed in the corner he wants it, near the window. 

Jogging over, he hooks his Ravagers jacket on the hook he’s installed himself, humming a bit as he stares at a moment before opening the door to his home, “Uh, hey, sorry about that. Didn’t hear the door at first.” 

“S’cool.” The voice grumbles, and Cascade looks up to see a shock of dark hair, pretty eyes, and an even prettier face. He blinks a minute, before staring down at the pot in his hands, “You uh… Met my mom earlier. Robin. She sent me here with this, knowing you probably don’t have enough for an actual meal.” He offers up the pot, “It’s pumpkin soup.” 

“Oh.. That… Uh.. That’s nice of her. Do you.. Wanna come in?” It’s awkward as the other man steps in, eyeing the place a minute before he sets the pot on the stove, “I guess she already told you, I’m Cascade.” 

“Yeah. She came in, yelling about you, saying she’d have a new project to work on soon enough, and decided to send me over. Said something about a bike.” 

“Ah, my pride and joy. She’s outside, by the side of the house. You’re free to check her out. You eat yet? There’s definitely more in here than I really need.” 

“Not turning down pumpkin soup.” Sebastian mutters, heading back outside to view the bike. He’s impressed to say the least - the fading sun brings out the candy paint, turning it’s hues of green and purple as Sebastian moves to look at it, and curiously enough, he stares a little too long at the logo on the side - the Ravagers’ logo. He doesn’t recognize it - at least he thinks he doesn’t, and he moves back inside, “What’s that sticker on the side of your bike?” 

“Ah… An old band. Nothing interesting. Friend put it on there.” He was shooting Derek in the foot later. Thankfully, Sebastian lets it slide in favor of food, glad that the two can at least agree on that. Cascade pulls up the chair for him, parking his own self on the bed with crossed legs. They eat in a semi-comfortable silence, before Cascade breaks it, “Your mom said you work with technology?” 

Sebastian almost seems a bit shocked at the question, but nods, “Yeah, I do. Freelancer. Not exactly the most exciting thing, but it pays for what I need..” 

“Yeah, I get that. Worked a few odd jobs here and there to save up.” He shrugs a bit, “It is what it is.” 

“You can say that again.” Sebastian gives a huff, shaking his head a bit, “Anyway, thanks for the dinner. I’ll see you around.” 

With Sebastian gone, Cascade finally lets himself relax, stowing the pumpkin soup in the fridge. He flops onto his bed, and calls his first day in Pelican Town, a success.


End file.
